A Sweet Fix
by Fliss252
Summary: What happens when a wolf girl is baking and the pack is over at Jake's? Food-based shenanigans of course... Mainly fluff O/S Jake/OC


**A/N ****This is my first fic, I wrote it a while ago after getting inspired by doing some baking of my own. It's nothing too serious, just fluff... Anyway, enjoy :)**

Jake came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"When are they going to be ready?" he murmured into my neck as he kissed me.

"In about ten minutes."

I had been busy making cupcakes all morning and seeing as Emily was ill, all of the pack were over at Billy's. Jake continued to distract me while I attempted to make the icing until he was banned from the kitchen once I had dropped my mixing spoon one too many times.

Eventually the first batch were ready and the boys quickly invaded the kitchen. They started grabbing the cakes as soon as they were out of the oven and in the end I only managed to salvage one tray.

I'm sure it was a coordinated attack as, near-simultaneously, Jake decided that his kitchen ban was lifted and sat me on the kitchen counter, my legs either side of him. Which made my heart beat even faster – to the amusement of the guys. Needless to say, Jake was a very good distraction and soon I had pretty much forgotten about the cakes.

When he withdrew his lips from mine (but kept his hands firmly on my hips) I turned around to find one lone cake on the side. I glared at him as he tried and failed to hide a smirk.

I glanced to my left; the icing was still there – mixed and ready. My smile returned. Time for Plan B.

Jake was half-naked, as always, and as I leaned in to kiss him I grabbed a handful of icing and smeared it down his chest. A playful growl reverberated through him as I smirked and then slowly licked the icing off my fingers to mess with him. It worked.

He leaned in close to me, his breath fanning my cheek. I pushed him away, "I like this top – I don't want any icing on it." He looked annoyed for a second and then grinned at me.

He kissed me gently, not leaning into me, his hands fiddling around my waist and stroking over my stomach. Then he began to lift my top up, inch by inch. After a while, I cottoned on.

"No." I said and pulled away from him.

He leaned in closer and kissed me just beneath my ear, all the while keeping a vice grip on the bottom of my top. His breath tickled as he whispered, "I always have no shirt on, it's only fair that you work by the same rules." Now he was pressing kisses along my jawbone and then his lips moved down to my collarbone where his heated breath was eliciting tiny shivers from me. Taking advantage of my temporary incapacitation, he pulled my top over my head and after admiring my new underwear, crushed my chest against his. I had to bite my lip to suppress the moan that wanted to escape, even semi-clothed it felt so good to be pressed against every inch of him.

His lips returned to mine gently soothing the lip that I had bitten on with his tongue. I returned the favour, biting and nipping his lips until he growled low in his throat. It wasn't as much that I could hear the growl as feel it – through our mouths that were currently locked together and our chests pressed tight against one another. If I was being honest, it turned me on and I wrapped my legs around his waist as our kiss deepened.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew one of the boys would eventually come in to reclaim the cupcake on the side but at that moment it wasn't really a priority. Not when my brain could be occupied with more important things like his hands, that were now burning a fiery trail down my back, or how his lips tasted.

"Urgh! I'm gonna need that image permanently erased from my brain." Quil groaned as he walked in on us.

Jake wrapped his arms tighter around me, shielding me from Quil's view. I snuggled my face into the side of his neck, smelling his reassuring earthy scent that always made me feel safe. I peeked over his shoulder at Paul, who was now leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face, "And on the kitchen counter too… classy."

I blushed, Paul laughed, and Jake growled, a tad more threateningly this time. Paul left the kitchen, leaving me and Jake alone. He leaned back from our tight embrace and I loosened my legs from around his waist. His eyes held concern as they checked over my features, but as he surveyed me his face burst into a grin. I followed his gaze – there was a smear of icing on my new red bra.

"Jake! You got icing on my bra!" I pouted at him.

He smiled wider, raised an eyebrow suggestively and murmured, "Want me to lick it off?"

"I _so_ did not need to hear that." Seth groaned, followed by a chorus of agreement from the others.

A shiver traced down my spine, and I blushed again as I realised how eager I would have been for him to do just that a few minutes ago. Instead I rolled my eyes at him, smiling, and hopped off the counter to clean myself up. Jake still had the icing smeared across his chest so as I walked past him I ran one finger through it and watched as his stomach muscles tensed beneath my fingers. I turned to him and grinned as I licked my finger clean.

He growled at me and had me pinned against the work surface in seconds.

"What? Would you rather I cleaned it off your chest with my tongue instead of my fingers?" I grinned up at him, as he breathed in deeply and I watched as his eyes darkened a shade as he looked down at me.

In the other room more groans and protests could be heard.

"Son, I'm home." Billy called as he came in the front door.

Jake's expression turned from lustful to completely neutral in a matter of seconds and he grabbed my top from the side, waiting as I put it on, before leaning down to whisper, "we'll finish this conversation later."

I bit my lip in anticipation and we made our way into the living room.

"You do not want to know what they were just doing." Jared muttered, making me blush.

Billy glanced over at us, his usual smile widening as he looked at Jake. I glanced to where he was looking. Jake may have carefully controlled his expression but his chest still held the telltale remnants of icing. And in that icing were smeared lines where I'd removed some with my fingers.

Oops.


End file.
